Haunted House Hottie
by Moiself
Summary: Prompt: Walking through a haunted house ride at the carnival and ghouls are popping out at you & chasing you but HEY one of them is super hot & you let yourself be caught… My entry for the WSL Halloween prompt contest on tumblr - Ambreigns, college student AU, fluff, first meeting


Roman cursed Seth's existence.

That was it. Nice and straightforward. No pussyfooting about.

He cursed his best friend's existence on this planet.

His best friend who was currently somewhere at this damned carnival...sorry...at this damned _Frrrrrright Fest_...complete with extra spooky Rs for extra spooky emphasis, making big eyes at some leather jacket wearing sexy leprechaun of an exchange student. Somewhere that was not here, at the concession stand with Roman where he was supposed to be working, not that he was even sure if you could call it working if you weren't getting paid.

Just then a very small zombie Wonder Woman stepped up to the counter to buy some popcorn, her sweet smile and the adorable puppy at the end of her Lasso of Truth snapping him out of his funk and reminding him why he was standing here in the first place.

Roman's chosen major may have been marine science, but Seth had opted for a future dealing with more fur and less fins, gaining experience by volunteering what free time he had at the local charity animal hospital, the same hospital that was hosting this event in an effort to raise some much needed funds. As designated best friend since sharing a room in freshman year, Roman was volunteered too.

Chrissie, who Seth had already warned Roman was the real force that ran the hospital despite her claims to just be the receptionist, and therefore by default also ran the carnival, had taken one look the pair of them, Seth in his Green Arrow get up, and Roman in his slightly more revealing Aquaman costume and with dollar signs in her eyes, assigned them both to the arduous task of relieving animal lovers of their cash in exchange for candy.

It had been a rather shrewd decision, truth be told, with their stall located slap bang in the middle of the whole thing, right between the ring toss and the haunted house. They were kept on the comfortable side of busy with kids, of all ages, being treated to cotton candy after a disappointing turn at the skill games and guys enticing their dates to take a tour of the haunted house by literally sweetening the deal. The less that could be said about the thirsty eyed moms making witty comments about the length of Seth's arrows or the size of his trident the better. No one was overly offensive so the two just smiled back politely, thanked their customer for their purchase and moved on to the next person, a smooth well-oiled machine.

Until that moment about an hour and a half into their evening when Seth's gaze drifted into the distance and a goofy smile plastered itself across his face. Roman just presumed that he had seen a really cute dog somewhere in the crowd, it wouldn't be the first time, or maybe a goat, there had already been two of those tonight, but no. It was the _really cute Irish guy...no Roman I don't think you get it, he's super hot_ from Seth's literature Gen Ed class. Seth had invited him, Finn, on a 'pre-date'. From the way Finn's eyes lit up when he laid eyes on Seth in his costume, Roman was pretty sure that Seth's worry that he might not be into dudes was for nothing, either that or the guy had enough of a leather kink that it might not actually matter.

Finn had hung around for a little while until things got quiet enough that Roman couldn't really argue when Seth offered to go show him around. Which was when Roman's night began to take a turn from okay to very not fun.

Without the extra pair of hands, when the waves of customers came, Roman struggled to keep up with rush, and without Seth's easy smile and ridiculous laugh to deflect them he had to deal with all the flirtatious comments on his own. If even one of them had been his type it might not have been so bad, but everyone so far was lacking in a certain something that Roman preferred his dates to have.

Occasional cute kid...or puppy...or goat aside, Roman was pretty much convinced that this whole night was going to be a write off. Not for the animal hospital...lots of people had come tonight and spent lots of money, but for himself. Being ditched by a buddy was never fun, however Seth did seem really interested in this Finn guy so he tried not to think too harshly of him, apart from the whole moments of cursing his existence thing, but if you couldn't curse your best bud, who could you curse?

Not thinking too harshly of Seth was made infinitely easier when the man himself returned with Finn and a hotdog that he recognised as one of the nurses in tow.

"Ro! We are here to release you from your servitude! Elena's gonna hold the fort so we can go check out the haunted house...it's supposed to be a real hoot."

He didn't need to be asked twice. With a grateful smile for Elena, he slipped out from behind the counter to join his friend.

There was a short wait at the haunted house, the line just long enough to give Roman a chance to get to know Finn a little and to come to an initial conclusion that he was okay. He signalled his approval to Seth with a subtle thumbs up when Finn stepped up to the ticket booth to pay their admission.

The haunted house had been designed to suit all ages, even the youngest carnival goers, and their group was mainly made up of quite small children with their parents, but that made the tour even more entertaining. The shrieks and yells and laughter of the little ones were contagious, and all the adults found themselves joining in with abandon. Even some of the actors found it tough to stay in character, more than one having to jump back behind whatever fixture they had jumped out from to attempt to save face.

The actors were kept busy scuttling around behind the scenes from room to room to jump out at the guests over and over again. Roman was sure that the cute blond vampire lurking near the doorway of this last room was the same one who had laughed so hard in the cobweb strewn bedroom that he'd almost lost his fangs. As he got closer and was able to get a clearer look he realised he was right.

He also realised that Hottie the Impaler was checking him out.

Making sure he was thinking good butt thoughts, Roman slowed down snails pace as he passed by the hiding spot, coming to a complete halt as the man sprang out to chase the crowd.

"Raaaaaaaaa...aaa?"

Count Cutie smashed into Roman's broad back.

"Hey pal, you're supposed to run here...I'm supposed to be chasing you…" The vampire's voice was a low urgent growl, hampered only slightly by his pointed teeth.

Roman turned round smiling, extending a hand in greeting.

"Isn't the whole point of chasing that someone gets caught? Congratulations Count, you caught me. The name's Roman."

The blond man hesitated for a second, then slipped out his fangs, stretching out his other hand to meet Roman's handshake.

"Dean...and by your costume and the general Jason Momoa hotness, I'm guessing you're the guy on the concession stand I've been hearing about all night. Gotta say, those moms were underselling…"

" _Roman! Hurry up! We gotta get back!_ " Seth's voice drifted back in from outside.

"Duty calls," Roman shrugged apologetically. "But maybe after we're all done here tonight we can head over to Angelo's for pizza and a couple of beers. Get to know each other?"

Dean gave the plan a thumbs up. "As long as we go easy on the garlic."

"Oh yeah...vampire...good commitment to character." Roman's laughter was silenced when Dean leaned in close.

"No you big idiot," Plastic fangs pressed against his neck. "I don't vant to suck your blood on a first date but I do vant a kiss!"


End file.
